Happy Birthday Naruto
by Kagekun's Hikarichan27
Summary: sad morning, explaination happy, evening a small request, and a happy ending. naruxhina T just to make sure sucky summary


Foxy: this story was suppose to be uploaded yesterday, Naruto's actual birthday but something was wrong with my computer so read and enjoy

Foxy: I do not own Naruto wish i did but i dont so props to the creators

This takes place after Sasuke leaves so don't expect to see him at all and sorry for any mistakes

* * *

Happy Birthday Naruto

Naruto woke up and already today was going to be a bad day. Today was his birthday he always hated his birthday because he always felt so alone. And what the villagers would do every year to him. And he decided he would go see his friends before it got to late in the day. So he got dressed in his normal orange jumpsuit and walked out the door to meet everyone. As he walked down the street he felt alot of the glares from the villagers who didn't like him. He had gotten use to them over the years he had walked down this road. No one ever cared about him until he finally made some friends. They were there for him all the time, and they were the best friends anybody would be glad to have. He continued down the road and he met each one of his friends then he went feeling as sad and lonely as he did this morning. The only one who knew about this feeling of his was Hinata.

_meanwhile with his friends_  
Everyone meet up at the training grounds very worried about Naruto. "Hey you guys noticed something different about Naruto today ?", asked Kiba. They had all noticed it, Naruto wasn't like his normal self, he looked like he was forcing his smile as he met each one of them. That had everyone worried, he was always so happy go lucky all the time he made everyone feel happy. They each thought of what could have made their friend so upset, when a voice spoke up. "I know why Naruto-kun is like he is." And they all turned to see Hinata with a sad look in her eyes. "Today is Naruto-kun's birthday" she said. They were suprised they had never known it was his birthday. "He never told us when his birthday was and why would Naruto be upset on his own birthday, you'd think he'd be really happy today ." said Sakura. "Today's not a really good day for him his birthday never is." Hinata said back. 'Why is is that Hinata." She looked sad and was hesitant but took a deep breath and said. "Today i...is th..the anniverasry", they looked at her expectantly, "of his parents' death and when the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed inside of him". They were all shocked at the revealation of this news. Then Shikamaru asked "how do you kow about that Hinata ?", his voice a little shaky. She looked down and said "he told me the whole thing wh..wh...when I found him beaten up and bl..bl...bloody.", on the verge of crying. Then she told them about why he was beaten up and he was beaten up by the villagers on his birthday every year because they blamed him for all the people who had died when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked. "He never lifted a finger to the villagers".When she had finished she was crying, so were the other the other girls there, the guys just had angry expressions on their faces thinking about everything Naruto had been through his whole life.

"Why didn't he tell us about all of this, maybe we could have helped", Kiba growled angrily. Hinata then said,"He didn't want to burden anybody with his troubles". That was just like Naruto to put others first instead of himself and his feelings. And they all then decided to think of something to cheer up their usually happy buddy until they had a great idea.

_back with Naruto_  
He sat on his bed thinking about what his friends might be doing. Then he heard a knock at his door he got of his bed wondering who could it be. He walked to the door only to see Kiba at his door. He asked him what he was doing here. He said "Lookin for you, ya idiot why else would I be at your door." chuckling " We need you for something so get your lazy butt out the door. So Naruto followed Kiba until he came to a compound about as big as Kiba's they walked in and when they reached the dark room as they walked the light came on and everyone(excluding Neji) yelled "Suprise Happy Birthday Naruto" and Naruto had the biggest smile they had ever seen on his face. He was so speechless that put his arm around Naruto's neck saying "you're suppose to say thank you". The rest of the night, and while everyone was having fun inside there was one person outside. Then the person heard a noise behind them only to see Naruto. "Hinata what are you doing out here by yourself" he said her. She tried to make up something saying "I was only getting some air", but Naruto didn't seem to believe her and told her "Kiba told mewhat you said to everyone". Naruto-kun I'm sorry I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer a...and everyone noticed you were upset and I...", "shhh, Hinata it's okay you don't have to appologize I glad you told them. I've been thinking of telling them for a long time now, so thank you." He said with a gentle smile directed to her and only her. She then began to blush and asked him " S..s...so was your birthday perfect Naruto-kun", "no" he replied, "there is only one thing that would make this birthday great.", she looked at Naruto not noticing the blush on his cheeks then said. "What is it, I can go get whatever it is fomuph, she was cut of by Naruto's lips. Naruto was kissing her and she could hardly believe it and instead of going frantic over it she sank into the kiss and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Their lips were moving in sync with each other, when they finally parted panting Naruto asked "Hinata(pant pant)will you be (pant)my girlfriend". She stood there in his arms while he was waiting for her response when she finally said "of course I will Naruto", then he crushed his now girlfriend to him for another long kiss. They parted from each other for some much needed air and hugged each other. And Hinata said "Happy Birthday Naruto" as she closed her eyes and then Naruto whispered "Now my birthday is perfect".

* * *

Foxy: what you guys think about it was it bad, was it good, was it okay, i'll never know unless you review

Foxy: this was a request from a really close friend(Hinata) of mine for her friend's birthday which is on the same day as Naruto

so a message from her to him "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HODARI!- love Hinata"

enough of this story

l8r Foxy out!


End file.
